The Story Of Rido Kuran
by FilleDePorcelaine
Summary: Rido Kuran, the Purblood, the Kuran real heir. Rido was a very entitled character who takes pleasure in antagonising others . Lascivious, self-centered and cruel, Rido is powerful and not hesitant to use that for his own gain and the destruction of others. But how did he become like this ? I'm going to tell you , the story of one of the most antagonist in Vampire Knight.


**Hello everyone! :)**

**Let me introduce myself I am FilleDePorcelaine and I am super exited to post my first fanfic! I am a super fan of Vampire Knight and I'm absolutely crazy about Rido Kuran. Yes Rido Kuran! :p I have been wanting to write it for a long time ago but never done ... Thanks to my Meaganshiki28 who support me ( love you ^^ ) , I found the strength to share my version of the facts and my personal description of Rido Kuran. In this fanfic I will talk to you about Rido (well guess Yes! Lol) since his birth. This is my first fanfic so I ask you to be nice and do not hesitate to give me your advice to improve me and tell me what you think about it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo , FilleDePorcelaine.**

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight ( I would love to ). All the characters and my Rido belong to the wonderful Matsuri Hino !**

_Chapter 1_: **The Night Of THE Vampire...**

The night was drowning the city like an elusive and impenetrable shadow. It was hiding, fading the colors, the forms. It caressed the houses, the human beings, the monuments of its invincible touch. The sky was deep black but illuminated as the stars were shining like diamonds. It was a sweet night, the moon was full. A few lightnings appeared sometimes carving the sky in beautiful symbols in this hot night of August 20. The sky offered a show so wonderful and magical that even darkness seemed bright. A gentle breezes was stroking it. Owls could be heard pushing their cries vibrating and sinister.

At the bottom of the Aokigahara* forest, cursed by humans, was a mansion. Many counties and myths are born of it. It is said that the creatures who live there are not humans. These are monsters with a human face that feed with mortals' blood and live during the night. These night's creatures have a name: they are vampires. And if anyone would cross their path, they'll bewitch them, at a glance. No one dared go there because of the fear of never returning. No one knew what frightened the most, their bloodthirsty instincts or their extreme confusing beauty. In this manor were living the powerful family of Kuran, the Pureblood's royal family . Vampires among vampires. They were feared and revered by the whole Vampire society. They had the purest blood of the vampires since they're the direct descendants of the first vampires, the ancestors. Even the other Pureblood families respected them.

The advertised birth would certainly happen tonight: the birth of a new vampire being, with exceptionnal powers, a being of incomparable purity, the most powerful blood, a future King. It wasn't easy to give birth to a Pureblood. But there remained only 7 families: the Hiou, Shirabuki, Ouri, Touma, Shoutou, the Hanadagi and of course the Kuran. It was therefore a highly anticipated arrival. The young Queen was suffering, and very tired. Indeed, it's been 9 months* she bore this precious being in her belly. It was her first child, the result of her loves with her beloved. Saori* was a woman with a beauty fit for a Queen, worthy to be the most powerful vampire's wife. Her immense beauty had the typical traits of the Kuran : her long curly hair were dark, as well as her riddish-garnet color eyes . Her complexion was pale like a porcelain doll and her rosy cheeks gave life to her dark and icy beauty. Her body was thin having graceful feminine curves. She was wearing a satin dress that highlighted the perfection of her body.

In the wake of that night under the vampires' moon he was born. Who'd have thought the future of the vampire society was in this little creature's hand. Beauty and power emanated from him. A true Kuran. He looked quite like his mother, with the exception of his eyes. They were his most interesting characteristics. With complete heterochromia iridium, his left eye was reddish-garnet color like the rest of the Kuran , but his right eye was icy blue which made him even more special. The King arrived in his room and in any pride took his son in his arms.

_' Saori I'm so happy. He is perfect. I am so proud of you... How should we call him ? '_

He kissed his wife which was visibly exhausted on her left cheek.

_' Name him yourself Hakira. That's your right. You have been waiting this heir for so long... ' _

retorted his wife before falling into Morpheus' arms.

_' His name will be Rido*... Kuran Rido, new heir of our clan and future King of vampires._ '

In his words, the King put his son in his mother's arms and the baby and the Queen were sleeping both peacefully protected by the warmth of the other...

_* 9 vampires months_

_*__Aokigahara__ is a forest in Japan, it's famous for being haunted._

_*__Saori__ means 'sand weaver'_

_*__Hakira__ means 'intelligent'_

_*__Rido__: '__Ri__' means 'plum' and '__do__' means 'earth'_

_**Thank you for reading my first chapter . It means a lot for me. Hope you've enjoyed as far as I enjoyed writting it.**_

_"I will also show you a sweet dream, next night." ( Vampire Knight) _


End file.
